


Frottage

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alien Planet, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Sex, Wall Sex, offworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's taking a rubbing from an obelisk offworld. And from Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frottage

**Author's Note:**

> A porn-paragraph-a-thon paragraph, prompt 'inscription.'

Jack turned Daniel in the hundred-degree heat so that Daniel's shirtless back pressed into the ancient obelisk and Daniel dropped the paper and chalk he'd been holding. He kissed the surprise from Daniel's mouth so deep and hard that Daniel's skull pressed into the weathered symbols. He rubbed his body against Daniel's, thighs and cocks chafing through the rough thickness of pants, chests bare sweaty-sticky skin on skin, rubbing Daniel into the stone. When Daniel dug fingers into Jack's left front pocket, it was for the sunscreen, not his dick, and it was in Jack's left front pocket because he knew that Daniel was right-handed and would grope for that side first. He pushed off the wall long enough to flip Daniel back around, get them both bareassed, empty the contents of the tube into his hands. "No," he said, when Daniel reached up to brace, "arms down," and Daniel turned his head to the side and let Jack flatten him against the stone, cheekbone and shoulders and chest and knees, his hard dick seated in Jack's protective hand. Jack guided himself left-handed and then slid that one around front too, stacking his hands so that when he pushed up and in, one long hot thrust, Daniel's cock carved deep into his palms. He pushed from his thighs, from his hips, grinding Daniel into his hands, grinding his knuckles into the wall; he pushed with his chest and shoulders, moving full-body against Daniel's body, fucking Daniel into the alien stone. He groaned open-mouthed into the hinge of Daniel's jaw, but it was Daniel who pressed Daniel's face into the graven rock, Daniel who winced and writhed against the creation myth of a race dead a thousand years, spasming in the shield of Jack's hands, spasming around the intrusion of Jack's cock. Jack dragged himself out while Daniel was still quaking in orgasm, and turned him again, a sloppy tangle of pants and spurting cock, desperate for his mouth, desperate to thrust into the front of him, to come with his tongue and his cock sunken into the trembling wet softness of Daniel's mouth and Daniel's groin. Against nipples and ribs and belly he could feel the imprint of the carved inscriptions in Daniel's flesh, and against his mouth he could feel the first curve of the smile that would bloom when he pulled back, at last, gasping, and ran his fingers over the words in Daniel's skin, and let Daniel say the pun out loud.


End file.
